


Izanamis Klage

by curuvari



Category: Japanese Mythology
Genre: F/M, Shinto
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25577161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curuvari/pseuds/curuvari
Relationships: Izanami no Mikoto/Izanagi no Mikoto, Izanami/Izanagi
Kudos: 3





	Izanamis Klage

Manche Nacht scheucht Fūjin seine Winde so erbarmungslos,  
Dass ihr Heulen auf der Erde selbst an meine Ohren dringt.  
Solcher Nächte darf ich ahnen, dass, obgleich in meinen Schoß  
Täglich tausend Leben fallen, dein Werk ohnehin gelingt.

Viele deiner Menschenkinder, die ich von dort oben raube,  
Wispern mir von deiner Schönheit, von dem Glanze deiner Welt.  
Ihre Worte malen Bilder, dass ich selbst bald daran glaube,  
Mich nach deinem Licht zu sehnen, dem mein Antlitz so missfällt.

Und ich höre von der Sonne, die das Tal in Wärme bettet,  
Von dem Mondlicht, dass die spitzen Berge weiß und silbern tupft.  
Von Kuraokamis Regen, der die Jahresernte rettet,  
Wenn Amaterasus Hitze an Inaris Feldern rupft.

Heute sitzt die Sonnengöttin auf der Menschen höchstem Throne,  
Hochgepriesen und geliebt wird sie von all den Sterblichen.  
Ihre Flamme brennt am Himmel, tot ist unser Feuersohne.  
Niemand will vom Prinzen wissen; lang lebe die Königin!

Wunderhübsch sind deine Töchter in der Menschen Lobeslieder,  
Stolz und stattlich deine Söhne, dir in deinem Wesen gleich.  
Makellos ist deine Erde, nur dein Weib ist dir zuwider.  
Schmore sie bis an ihr Ende in dem düstren Höllenreich.

Indes reiße ich Verschmähte dein brillantes Schaffen nieder.  
Stund’ um Tag um Jahr bringe ich dich um deine Seelenruh’,  
Denn ich weiß, du spürst das stete Altern deiner eignen Glieder:  
Eines Tages, mein geliebter Izanagi, stirbst auch du.


End file.
